Upon Meeting You
by Mattel-chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru said he wanted a different concept for his photo shoot for a business magazine but when he said that, does he mean he would dive in Kagome's bath to get that concept? and in the front yard no less! Sess/Kag


****

Author's Notes: This fanfiction is very similar to the Korean TV series, "Bright Girl". The characters are a bit OOC so bear with them okay?

----------------------------------------------------

****

Upon Meeting You

by: Mattel

"I told you a hundred times before that I wanted a very different concept. Do you understand?" Sesshoumaru Mimura, the newly elected director of the Mimura Corporation, asked calmly, although I man with half a sense would realize that he's already losing his patience.

"I understand that Mimura-san, but you also have to understand that due to circumstances we couldn't—" one of the two photographers started but was cut of almost in an instant.

"Do you understand?" Sesshoumaru started, evidently growling now.

"But you see Mimura-san, we—," the other photographer started.

"You may leave if you're not competent enough to do exactly what I said," Sesshoumaru dismissed them, turning back to his mountain of office paperwork.

The two unanimous photographers sighed in defeat, "Certainly Mimura-san, it would be ready at about 2 hours. Please be ready by then." 

Sesshoumaru stopped in doing his work and looked at the photographers straight in the eye.

"Make that for an hour…."

One wouldn't believe if one would say that a man's eyes can go as big as a coffee saucer since the photographers eyes went just like that, it even bulged out of their sockets.

"Mimura-san, that's—" the first photographer started but was cut off. _Again_.

"….. or less?," 

The two photographers sighed, "It would be ready in an hour."

They left a snickering Sesshoumaru after that. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

After an hour…

"REALLY Sesshoumaru-san, you shouldn't have done that to those poor photographers" Sakai Miroku told his immediate superior while seating on a couch situated at the corner of Sesshoumaru's office, there were few people who could talk with the new director in that informal way and Miroku was one of them maybe because his family's a very close friend of theirs.

Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and reached for his coat, evidently ignoring Miroku and his comments. 

Miroku rolled his eyes immaturely but quickly got it over with, since after all, Sesshoumaru's normally like that. He then stood up and fumbled in his pocket for his keys, they're going out today to shoot the infamous photo of Sesshoumaru skydiving for PRIME, a famous business magazine.

__

Why in the world would he be skydiving? I swear, that guy's nuts!

"Are you going to stand there all day? You know I haven't got time for your silly daydreams," Sesshoumaru commented as he looked at him from the office door. 

"All right, all right." _I give up on this nutcase._

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Higurashi Kagome is just a 16-year-old highschool student. One can say she's not normal since she's unexceptionally poor, she continues her education because of a scholarship program granted for unprivileged but bright girls. Her parents already died from a fatal car accident when she was young, that left her and Souta under the care of their Grandfather. Her Grandfather also has this unusual habit. A habit of telling histories of every antique he owned. 

"You see Kagome-chan.. it's true that this Shikon no Tama is very valuable, in fact..," he grandfather started, holding a very clear and spherical crystal. 

Kagome looked at it and sighed, she was cooking their meal for the day, 2 small fish and 3 cups of rice. _Oh.. How would this satisfy our hunger? I swear, someday, I'll just drop dead from starvation, and here's jiichan, still talking about that stupid crystal!._

"If that Shikon no Tama is very valuable, then let me sell it!," Kagome suggested as she fanned their still-cooking fish. She started to reach out for the crystal.

"Che." her grandfather then hid the thing.

"TADAIMA!!!" an energetic voice greeted them.

__

Souta.

"Itterasshai, Souta-chan, good thing you came home early your sister's cooking." 

Kagome snorted, "That's because jiichan, that you don't know how to cook properly." she smiled as she noticed that the fishes are cooked already, "Meal's ready. Souta, please hand me some plates."

Souta handed her some plates, "Neechan.. we're having our final exams next week and I have to pay the last payment of my tuition, can I have it?" he asked her, hopefully expecting an answer.

Kagome smiled shakily, she doesn't know where to get the money, "umm.. okay, I'll have it ready by tomorrow" she assured him, sighing silently as she watched her brother eat his meal happily.

__

Where in the world would I get some money?!

The day went on and she found a solution, she borrowed money from one of their neighbors, promising to pay them by the end of the month. She then confronted her grandfather, "jiichan, I need to talk to you..alone"

Her grandfather, sensing this was serious gave his utmost attention to his grand daughter.

Kagome started, "Jiichan, I'll be going to the city and work there… but it's only for a temporary basis, only to save some money, then I'll be back in no time!" she babbled continuously, then she stopped, her breath hitched.

Her grandfather had his eyes downcast, "Kagome-chan, you're too good a grand daughter, as well as a sister, I know only you can make and produce money, since you and I know I can, every time I bend my back's hurting, I'm sorry, it's my fault."

Kagome smiled assuringly, despite the tears forming behind her eyes, "It's not your fault, jiichan, it's not your fault.."

- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

During Late Afternoon, approximately 3 PM

Kagome prepared her last bath here at their front yard, she laid out a big basin of water and then poured some hot water so make the water warm to the skin and soothing to her body. After deciding that the water's good enough, she stepped onto it and laid there.. consumed by the feeling of comfort, secure and warmth. 

She doesn't have any idea how short this feeling would be. 

---------------

"Let's have a one last safety check!" Miroku ordered the scurrying people around readying the plane that would be used. On the ground, you could see a big circle signifying that it would be the place where Sesshoumaru would predictably land with his parachute after his infamous skydive. 

After one last round of safety check, the plane containing Sesshoumaru flew away. 

__

Sometimes, I really don't understand you Sesshoumaru.. well, I NEVER could understand you.

He got his headset to contact Sesshoumaru during this event, Sesshoumaru's wearing the exact thing so he could tell them if something's wrong.

"Mimura-san, can you read me…," Miroku asked. He wondered that if normally, Sesshoumaru wouldn't answer to his questions.. would he answer now?

"MIMURA-SAN! MIMURA-SAN!" he asked, more loudly. 

There came a static, then a reply, "I do read you, and please tone down your voice, I'm not deaf, nor stupid." 

-----------------

__

At the plane

"I'll be jumping off in 3 seconds," Sesshoumaru said at his headset, reminding everyone below of their positions, there couldn't be an error here. The air up there was fine, and the plane was in the right altitude, he made sure of that. 

"3….. 2…. 1…." he started counting, then jumped. Falling face down, before assuming the correct position of skydiving.

The cold wind was biting on his face, but he could stand it. As well as the pressure on his ears, the scenery was even great…. Strange, the air is changing directions.

__

What? The air is changing directions?

"Miroku, Miroku.. can you read me?," he called on the headset.

"Yes, Mimura-san, I can read you? where are you? We can't see you as of yet," Miroku's voice could be heard from the headset. 

"The change of wind was unexpected, I think I would be landing on the north-eastern side, about 15 kilometers off the target," he answered, while shifting on his suit, readying himself to launch a parachute, "Go there,"

"Okay." Miroku said, before he went static. 

----------------------------------

Kagome closed her eyes to soothe herself and become one with the warm water_, how pleasing the feeling is_.

She sighed, how she wanted to rise above this poverty they were in and be successful someday. How she wanted to be rich and buy everything she wants with her own self-earned money. How she wanted to meet the man of her dreams that would sweep her off her feet.

"You! Get away from there!," came a male voice shouting at her. 

Kagome opened her eyes then closed them again. Yes, he would say something like that.

__

Wait…. like THAT?!

She opened her eyes once again and found a man in a parachute… and he would be landing at her! and at her bath!

"EEEEEEEKKK!!!!" 

The man with unbelievably long white hair and the lightest amber eyes ever known to man came diving head first on her basin. The parachute went too and covered them both.

__

With ME on the basin! Kagome thought, _And I'm as naked as a newborn child!_

"EEEEEEEEEKKK!!!," she shouted once again. Instinctively covering herself with her hands and knees.

The man fumbled with his parachute and luckily he got them away from the basin. His upper body was thrown into the basin while his lower body remained on the ground, his face and hair was drenched.

"HENTAI!!!," Kagome shouted. As she tried to slap the man with her right hand. He, however caught her wrist.

"You might not want to leave your hands away from your body where I can see everything." he said thoughtlessly as he let go off her hand and brushed himself off, trying to regain his dignity. 

Kagome turned red, and covered herself.

__

How dare he?!

She looked around and saw his parachute, she instinctively reached out and covered herself with it so she can stand up.

"Why you pervert! What in the world are you trying to do anyway?! Kill yourself and ruin my bath?!" she shouted at the man.

"I'll pay you back for the damages," he said, "Wench," he even added.

Just then, group of four cars came there and then came out another weird looking man with a ponytail, "Mimura-san, are you fine?" he asked the man in front of her.

He motioned for his to stop, "Wench, Just look for me at the Mimura Corporation so I can pay you back.". He started to walk away from her and towards the car.

Kagome fumed, she has NEVER ever been humiliated like this. 

The man stopped midway and turned back to her, "I'm Mimura Sesshoumaru".

Kagome turned redder every minute, when she cannot take it anymore, she stomped forward dragging along his parachute for her decency's sake and stood in front of Sesshoumaru and slapped him as hard as she could. 

A loud slap could be heard as her right hand connected on his cheek.

All of the people there were shocked. A triumphant grin graced Kagome's face.

"and I'm Higurashi Kagome."

---------------------------

****

Author's Notes: What do you think? Please tell me what you think. That would be my greatest reward. Thank you.


End file.
